Blessings for a Forsaken Angel
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Darkness dwells on those who dwell in the past. He is Erik a Comte, and formal Phantom of the Opera. Beginning his dark life there, but a servant girl and a woman from his past might be the only ones who can save him.
1. Dark Master

**Chapter 1: Dark Master**

**3 years after the Opera Populaire**

Servants stood awaiting orders from their master, he was a man of few words; but when he spoke it brought fear into their hearts. He dressed in black and only in black, the only colored piece of clothing he wore was that of a half faced mask. His eyes showed distance, his pale skin showed death's touch, his lips very pale in pink, his ebony hair always at its finest hour. His build was that of an average man and his height a little over average. His dwelling was as cold as a winter's night and warm as snow, it was heavily decorated with dark figures of the night. Each room was presented with little color, just as his wardrobe was, it was how he wanted it to remain. A house of mourning and death. His company consist of his devil hounds, his music, and death herself when he sent word of a killing.

" My meal, bring it to me," his voice rang out

Servants made haste and brought the mouth watering meal, though he himself ate very little of, but still had it made every day. His dogs at his feet growling at the servants and drooling for the taste of flesh. He ate with such manners, though he himself was not one of such.

" My agenda, read it to me," he rang out again

A butler walked from the corner of the room and walked over to him.

" Speak," he growled

" Comte Montague, you have your usual meeting with the managers at the local opera house to collect money from them," the butler said, " That is tomorrow Comte."

" Write them and tell them I will not be late," he said

" Yes, Comte," the butler said

A sudden knock echoed through the emptiness of the Comte's dark dwelling. He looked at the butler and shoed him off. The butler walked towards the door and opened it and the Comte heard a woman's voice pleading for shelter from the bitter cold. He rose from his table and walked to the door and the butler looked at him. He looked at the woman and the young child that stood beside her.

" I offer you nothing," he growled

" Please, monsieur," the woman said, " we have been traveling for days, we ask for one night."

" My answer is no," he repeated, " be off with you."

" I have little to offer you, but perhaps 80 francs," the woman suggested

" Please, Comte," the girl said

He looked at her and walked off.

" One night and that is all, you will leave early the next morning," he called

" Thank you monsieur," the woman said

He said nothing and sat down to finish his supper, the butler had a servant bring them to a room. The Comte stared in the distance and pondered over what he just did, the servants looked at him.

" That child, she looked at me," he thought, " she looked at me like, She did."

He rose once more and had the servants clean up the table, feeding the dogs. He walked down the halls of his damp estate and entered a dimly lit room. He shut the door and walked to a music box, he opened it and lifted a ring out of it. He looked at it and closed his hand over it.

" How could you?" he whispered, " How could you condemn me to hell again?"

He came to his knees and lifted the ring up towards the candle light.

" I gave you everything, I gave you my music, I gave you my secret," he whispered

The Comte stood and placed the ring into the music box, then walked off. He climbed the stairs and entered his bedroom. He removed his dress coat and undid his ascot, then just laid in bed.

The following morning there was a knock on his room door and he opened his eyes. He looked about and sat up, then got up to answer the door.

" What is it?" he growled

" The woman Comte, she's dead," the butler's voice came

Erik opened the door and the butler stepped aside, he walked down to the room, the servants put the girl and the woman. He opened the door to the young girl crying, trying to wake her mother from the deathly sleep. Tears streamed down her face and Erik walked over and lifted a glass from the bedside. He placed it under the woman's nose and found she was not breathing.

" Bury her in the corner yard," he said, " and do it with haste, she'll begin to smell."

The girl looked at him and stood up and ran to him, she grabbed his hand and he turned around.

" Monsieur, you can't just bury her," the girl said, " She is my mother."

" Then pray child that her soul will be saved from hell's grasp," he said

He shook the girl off and went on with his business, the young girl looked at him. She felt a coldness in her heart for this Comte, he did not even give his condolence. The butler sighed and had the gardeners bury the woman.

" What about the girl Monsieur?" the butler asked

" Send her out of my estate, this is no place for a child," he said

" Give her a day monsieur, she's lost her mother," the butler said

The Comte turned around and growled, " She is not welcomed here."

The butler nodded and walked out to the corner yard and saw the girl praying.

" The Comte has asked me to escort you to town," the butler said

" One day is all I ask," she said, " Perhaps I will join my mother in death too, if I stay one night."

" Don't wish darkness upon yourself, please come with me," he said

The Comte looked at the girl talking to the butler, he lifted a red rose tied with a black ribbon.

" This is only a curse," he growled, " Damn it."

He walked downstairs and to the corner yard.

" You may stay," The Comte said, " but as a servant in my home."

" Thank you Monsieur," the girl said

" One more thing," he said

" Yes," she said

" Clothing of that color is forbidden, you will wear one color and one color only," he said, " that color is black."

" But why not other colors?" she asked

" It's is forbidden," he growled loudly

He turned away and walked off and the girl looked at him.

" Do you have a name child," the butler asked

" Colette," she replied

" Pleasure, I am Gaston. Your master is the Comte Montague, his given name is Erik," the butler said, " but you will address him as master or Comte. He never speaks of his name, it is forbidden on any servant's tongue or any person's tongue. The only person who is ever allowed to call him by his name is Madame de Chagny. Christine Daaé , the woman who he loved."

Colette sighed and the butler escorted her inside. She was immediately given new clothing to dress in and a new room to sleep in.

That evening the Comte was served and his hounds at his table. Colette walked in carefully carry the hot soup and the dogs growled at her. She stopped and did not move as the dogs approached her.

" Delilah, Pandora," he called

The two dogs came to him and licked his hands, then laid by his feet. She set the soup down in front of him.

" If you do not show fear then they will leave you alone," he said

" Yes, Comte," she said

" You do not speak unless told to," he growled, " now go."

She walked off and stood by the servants and he looked at the soup. He ate slowly and Colette looked at him, she didn't like this torture. The dogs walked around and came towards Colette, they growled at her.

" Delilah, Pandora!" he growled

They came back to their master and laid at his feet. He fed them the scarps that were left over from his meal. He went outside to let the dogs run around the grounds. Colette watched from the distance.

" He's an evil man," Colette thought

" The Comte has been seeking out a woman?" a servant asked

" Yes, she's very pretty," another servant said

" Perhaps, she will marry him and there can finally be a woman's touch to this place," the first servant

Colette listened to the two servants talking about a woman that the Comte was interested in.

" Who is she?" asked another servant

" She's the daughter of that woman he sends letters to," a servant said

Colette became interested in the gossip about the Comte Montague. She soon went on cleaning the rest of the estate with her broom.

" Like that evil man could ever attract a young woman," Colette thought, " he's so cruel even to his servants."

She sighed and sat down on the stairs and looked around. She looked at the necklace and she kissed it.

" I wish all of this was a dream, that I would wake up from it," Colette said, " Maybe he's just angry with someone, maybe he's not a bad man."

The Comte came in with the dogs and they ran through the house, he looked at the servants as they became silent.

" Where is the girl?" he asked

" Cleaning the halls master," a servant said, " near the stairs."

The Comte whistled and the two Great Danes came running to their master. He walked down the hall and saw Colette sitting there. The Danes growled and she looked up in a startled fashion. She grabbed her broom and bowed then walked on to finish.

" What is your name girl?" he growled

" Colette," she replied

" Colette," he said, " I see, and why were you traveling?"

" We were searching for work," Colette said

He looked at her and then turned away and Colette looked up. One of the Danes stayed staring at her.

" Delilah," the Comte growled

The Dane turned around and trotted behind her master. The Comte went to another room in the estate and there shut the door. He played the piano and the servants sighed with relief.

" Good, we can speak freely," a servant said

" Does he go in there often?" Colette asked

" All the time child, that's the only time we're allowed to speak," a servant said, " You see, the master's been in darkness all his life, he lost a woman to another man three years ago, since then he's been moping about."

" What about the new woman he's seeking?" Colette asked

" There is no new woman, just women he courts," the other servant said

" Why does he wear a mask?" Colette asked

Everyone became quiet and went back to their work, the doors opened and Colette quickly went off to start a new hall.

" She's a nosey child," they said

" I want silence," the Comte's voice came

He walked down the hall with his dogs and walked past the servants. His dark cloak floating behind him as he drifted to the darker half of the estate. Colette watched him and saw the door shut. She looked at the servants and they told her she could come out.

" So, why does he?" she asked

" His face is deformed, though people don't speak of it, because he's very powerful. He's wealthier then the Comte de Chagny," the servant said

" But, the de Chagny family has been around for many years, how is it possible that he can be that powerful?" Colette quesitoned

" Shh, child we don't ask questions about his wealth, we just know these things and you should never ask about his face. He's very touchy about it…how else to do think we came here?" the servant stated

Colette looked at each servant and then figured out what they meant.

" We're his servants until the end of our days girl, we saw his face and no one who has seen his face can ever be free. You have a chance girl," a servant said, " Just beware of the mask."

The doors opened and Colette ran back to the hall, she was in.

" Marie, I want a glass of wine," he called

" Yes, Comte," the older servant said

She ran off to fetch a glass of wine and brought it up to his study.

" Here Monsieur," she said

The Comte turned and grabbed the glass and said, " The girl, what do you think of her?"

" She's a nosey child," Marie replied

" Nosey, yes, but young," he stated

" Monsieur, why do you keep her?" she asked

The Comte laughed and said, " I don't keep her, she is not my offspring."

Delilah walked over to Marie and nuzzled the old servant, Marie pulled from her apron pocket a bone. The Comte turned to the old woman and sat down in his throne like chair. His mask glared at the older servant and his cloak folded over his shoulders, like wings, giving him a devilish look.

" Keep an eye on her, I don't like children meddling in my affairs," he said

" Yes, Monsieur," Marie said

She walked off and the Comte looked at the picture hanging on the wall. He sneered at it and turned away.

" I'll find another just like you and she shall be greater than you," he spat, " And truly be in love with me, Erik."


	2. Accustom to Darkness

****

Chapter 2: Accustom to Darkness

1 week later

Colette walked into the dinning room and Delilah and Pandora growled.

" Delilah, Pandora," Erik growled at them

They returned to rest and let Colette serve Erik. He looked at her, seeing she was becoming accustomed to her new life. Erik looked at the meal and began to eat it with displeasure. Colette stepped in the back with the other servants as he ate and she sighed. Erik looked at her and she quickly straighten up. Colette watched him eat, ever so perfectly, it was as though he was trying to impress someone.

After breakfast Erik saddled his horse and went for a ride and Colette cleaned the windows.

" You missed a spot," Marie said

" Why do we have to clean these windows if he never opens the curtains?" Colette asked

" There you go again, running your mouth. If you knew how to keep that trap shut, just maybe the master will promote you to something higher," Marie said

" If the master promoted me, it would be the end of the world," Colette replied

Colette cleaned the panes and got down from the ledge. She flipped her hair and Marie saw the red ribbon in her hair.

" Child!" Marie exclaimed, " Your wearing a color in your hair!"

Marie took it out and Colette looked at her.

" Why can't we wear color?" Colette asked

" It's forbidden," Marie said, " I don't want to see this in your hair."

" But, Marie," Colette said

" You will be beaten by him if you wear this color or any other color," Marie said, " Trust me it's not a pretty sight."

Colette sighed and tucked the ribbon in her bodice. She and Marie walked to the next set of windows and cleaned them and then entered Erik's office. Colette looked at the portrait hanging on the wall.

" She's beautiful," Colette said

Marie looked at the young girl and said, " Madame de Chagny, she is the woman that the Comte loves."

" She's a married woman?" Colette asked

" Yes, to the Vicomte de Chagny," Marie said, " The man who the Comte is rivals with."

" Oh, I see," Colette replied

They cleaned the panes and Colette looked at the portrait.

" Why does he have a portrait of her?" Colette asked

" I don't know child," Marie replied, " It's not my place to ask questions."

Erik rode into Paris and walked to small house and knocked on the door. The door opened and Erik removed his black, wide brim hat. The woman smiled and Erik kissed her hand.

" Madame," he said

" Come in Erik," she said

Erik walked in and was invited for tea.

" Is your daughter about Madame Giry?" he asked

" Erik you know as good as I, that Meg does not stay home all day," Madame Giry replied

She brought out the tea and poured him a cup. She got up and pulled a envelope out and handed it to him.

" What is this?" he asked

" Her letter to you, I have forgotten to send it," Madame Giry said, " Erik my daughter has read your letter over a hundred times."

Erik opened the letter and pulled the scented page out. He opened it and began to read it to himself.

" Do my letters intrigue her?" Erik asked

" In her dreams Erik," Madame Giry said

Erik shut the letter and took a few sips of tea.

" Why pursue my daughter Erik?" Madame Giry asked

" Why not?" Erik replied

" Erik tell me this, are you just seeking her out for a friendship or marriage?" Madame Giry asked

Erik slightly choked on the tea and said, " Excuse me?"

Madame Giry got up and got a cloth for him. She handed it to him, he wiped the spilt tea.

" I am not a man that easily attracts women, you of all people should know that," Erik stated

" Haven't you worn your mask long enough, you are a powerful man Erik. People shouldn't care what you look like," Madame Giry said

" Madame, I have come here to ask to teach your daughter," Erik said

Madame Giry looked at Erik for a second and sighed.

" Why are you doing this to yourself Erik? Why put yourself through torture?" Madame Giry said

" The only torture that I put myself through is falling back into the past," Erik said

Madame Giry shook her head and poured herself another cup of tea. She sat back as Erik told her that he only dwelled in the past when he needed to. He was trying to assure Madame Giry that if she allowed Meg to be taught by him, that she would draw him away from the darkness.

" Erik, your friendship to my daughter is more than enough for her, but she doesn't need another obligation," Madame Giry said, " I don't want you to be heart broken Erik, nor her. You've put yourself through torture long enough."

Erik nodded and rose from where sat and kissed Madame Giry's cheek.

" You have my friendship too Madame," Erik said, " Please, think about it. There will be no reason for you to pay."

He left and returned to his dark estate, Gaston took his hat and cloak and gave him his usual news. Erik addressed the letters he was given and sighed, he went to his study and there spent his afternoon.

Colette and the other servants looked up at the study door and then gave a sigh.

" He's in one of those moods," Marie said, " He's going to be up there even for supper."

" Is that a good thing?" Colette asked

" Very good thing, see he's probably thinking of that woman," a servant said

" Christine?" Colette asked

" No, child," Marie said, " the daughter of the woman who saved him."

" Oh," she said

Erik pulled the letter from, Meg, out of his coat pocket and opened it. He read it to himself over and over again. Her words burnt into his mind and imagined her beside him, telling him everything. Erik leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes, he clasped his hands into one another.

" Words, they are nothing without that person beside you," he thought

That evening, Erik came down and everyone was lined up, as he came down the stairs. His usual dark presence walked past them, sending chills down their spine. His dogs followed behind him and looked at the servants. Erik whistled and the dogs came, then the servants followed behind them. Colette looked at Erik, as he entered the dinning room and waited to be served.

" Bring me my meal," he ordered

The servants did as he asked and Colette placed the utensils on the table. Erik gave her a look as she placed them neatly on the table.

" Leave it," Erik said

She backed off and stood beside Marie and another servant poured him wine. He ate as though he had been starving and anxiousness in each bite. Colette looked at Marie and Marie looked at their master as though he had become ill.

Once he was finished they cleared the table and fed the scraps to the dogs, then he rose from his seat. He was off once more to the music room and played the piano, he shut and locked the door. so no one could enter.

" I thought he was going to stay in the study?" Colette questioned

" I guess I was wrong," Marie said

Marie got the servants back to cleaning and she lit, a fire so the house would warm up and fend of the eerie feelings. Colette dusted and went upstairs to tend to those rooms, there were nine and they were not small either, she started one. She looked around the room and saw a box on the vanity, she opened it and it chimed a melody. She looked at the jewelry and then turned to the standing closet. She opened it and there were beautiful dresses of multiple colors. She touched the fabrics and pulled one out, seeing their styles. Colette smiled and laughed out loud of joy.

" Oh, they're so beautiful," she whispered, " Who, wears such garments?"

" Not you," a dark voice said

Colette turned around in shock and saw Erik standing there, the dogs growled at her. He walked over and grabbed the dress and placed it back in the closet. He then grabbed her by her arm and dragged her downstairs. The servants looked at her as she tried prying his grip from around her arm.

" Let me go, I didn't do anything wrong," she cried out

Erik threw her into a cold drafty room and locked it.

" Think about what you have done," Erik snarled

" But…I didn't do anything wrong," Colette cried

He turned to the servants that looked in fear.

" If any of you come near this door, then you will regret the day you ever set foot in this house," Erik ordered

Erik walked off in anger and proceeded to his study. Marie looked at the other servants and then looked at Colette.

" You were only suppose to clean, it's my fault I let a child do a woman's job," Marie said

" How long will I be in here?" Colette asked

" Until the master has calmed down," Marie said, " Do not worry child it won't be long."


	3. Ignorant Genius

****

Chapter 3: Ignorant Genius

Erik looked at the servants as they stood there, each servant stared straight ahead.

" I want to know, who wrote this," Erik growled

He looked at his butler and held it to his face.

" What type of hand writing is this?" Erik asked

" It looks like that of a woman's, master," Gaston replied

Delilah and Pandora circle the servants and Erik grabbed each woman servant by their tied back hair.

" How can I pick you out?" Erik growled, " You know the rules, colors like this are not allowed, nor are they used to be written in."

Erik looked at Delilah and Pandora and whistled. He knelt down and they came to him, he held the paper up to them. They sniffed the paper as well as the ink and he pointed to the women. Erik let them pick out the culprit, they sniffed hands and clothing, then stopped at Colette and Marie. Delilah jumped up on Marie and Marie looked at the dog.

" Marie," Erik said

" It is not I," Marie said, " She smells the meat upon my clothing."

Delilah sat in front of Marie and looked at her, she began to bark softly and then her tail began to wag. Erik walked over to her and grabbed her by her collar, then looked at Pandora. She sat in front of Colette and growled at her, Erik walked in front of Colette and looked at her.

" Step up girl," he hissed

Colette did just that and looked straight ahead and Erik grabbed her hands. She held onto something and Erik pried her hands opened.

" No," Colette cried

Erik grabbed a ink bottle and a small writing quill, he looked at her in anger.

" Give them back to me, sir please I beg you," Colette cried

" What are you doing with these items?" he questioned

" They're mine," she cried

Erik slapped her across the face and she turned her head away.

" Answer my question," he growled

Colette remained in silence and Erik threw the ink bottle onto the ground. Colette looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

" You monster," she growled

" You disobeyed my rules and this is what your punishment is," Erik said

Colette knelt down to collect the glass and Erik pushed her to the ground with his foot.

" You devil," she said

" Master," Marie said

" Stay out of this!" he shouted at Marie

Colette stood up and Erik broke the quill. She felt tears run down her face and Erik narrowed his eyes.

" Do you disobey my rules on purpose?" Erik asked, " Do you wish to be killed?"

" You're a coward!" Colette shouted, " Hide away in your precious estate."

Erik looked at her and lifted his hand up and swung his hand, but it was grabbed. Erik looked at the butler as he stopped his powerful hand.

" I gave her the quill and ink, I thought she was going to write an apology letter master," Gaston said, " if anyone deserves the punishment…its me."

Erik looked at Colette and then whistled for Delilah and Pandora.

" Come, I will deal with you later Gaston," Erik said

" Yes, Master," he said

Erik walked off and Gaston turned around and looked at Colette. She looked at him as tears fell from her face. She then hugged Gaston and began to cry in his arms.

" Why? Why did you do that?" she cried

" Because we stick up for one another and I wasn't about to see you go another week without proper nutrients," Gaston said

Marie looked at Colette and patted her head and she hugged the young girl.

" Truly he is harder on you, then any of us," Marie said

" Why?" Colette began to sob

" Probably because you look like 'her'," another servant said

" Her?" Colette asked

Marie sighed and said, " Madame de Chagny, the Vicomte's wife."

" Christine Daaé ," Colette whispered

Erik looked at the paper and saw the notes written on it. The dripping ink made it difficult to read, but he began to play it. He looked at the dogs as they sat there and he looked at Delilah.

" Traitor," he said

She jumped up and barked and Erik rubbed her behind her ears.

" I can't depend on you when it comes to convicting culprits," Erik said

Delilah braked and waged her tail and then Pandora nuzzled her head under Erik's arm.

" Yes, old girl I haven't forgotten you," Erik said

She nuzzled his coat and he reached into it then tossed the bones for the dogs. He sighed and looked at the music.

" Ignorant child," he sighed

Later, Erik walked down the hall and entered one of the rooms and looked at Colette.

" Where did you learn to write music like this?" Erik asked

" My mother taught me," she replied

" Sing it," Erik ordered

" Sing it?" Colette asked

Erik walked over to her and said, " Yes."

" But there is no words to sing to," Colette said

" Are you stupid?" Erik said, " Music can always be sung, with or without words."

Colette looked at him and took the paper and looked at it. Erik looked at her and waited for her.

" I can't monsieur," she said

" Then play it," Erik said

He grabbed her by her arm and led her to the music room, he sat her at the piano and looked at her. Erik hit the first note and looked at her, waiting for Colette to pick up.

" Are you ignorant to music?" Erik asked, " These notes are like reading a story."

" I don't know how to read monsieur, I only know how to write," Colette said, " My mother taught me how to write, but she never taught me how to read."

" How is that possible, you can't write without reading? Erik questioned

" I don't know monsieur," Colette replied

Erik rolled his eyes and made her stand and began to play the childish music. Erik stopped and looked at her.

" Finish it," Erik said

He lifted a quill and black ink and handed her the paper back. Colette looked at him and sat beside him. She added several other measures to the music and Erik watched her. He stopped her and began to play it once more and then looked at her.

" Do you know what you have written?" Erik asked

" Notes," Colette said

" You have written a chorale," Erik said

Erik looked at Colette as she stared at the music with awe. He played it and added chords and slowly added a left hand. Colette watched as the man, who has scolded her, turn a bunch of dots into a master piece. Erik stopped and stood up and Colette looked at him, his black cloak followed behind his dark figure.

" I will teach you everything you need to know about music, if you behave yourself and do your chores," Erik said, " If you do not, you lose that dayto learn."

Colette stood up and looked at Erik.

" You will teach me…a servant girl?" Colette questioned

" Are you deaf too?" he questioned

" Thank you monsieur," Colette whispered

Erik walked out the door and Delilah and Pandora laid by the door. He whistled and they followed him eagerly and Colette sighed. She walked out and went to her drafty room and Marie looked at her.

" He's going to teach me music," Colette said

" That is good child," Marie said, " Now let me see you arm."

Colette rolled up her sleeve and Marie placed a cool cloth on her burn.

" Do you think that he is beginning to warm up too me?" Colette asked, " The abuse will stop now."

" I don't know child, he's a strange man," Marie said

" He's like my father, abusive. That is why my mother and I were traveling that day…to get away from him. He never saw it coming," Colette said

" Saw what child?" Marie asked

" The poison in his supper," Colette answered

" You didn't!" Marie exclaimed

" My mother did it and she took it too, she said it was better to die then to be captured and killed," Colette whispered

Marie looked at Colette and wrapped her arms around the girl.

" Such a young girl should never be brought up with darkness as he companion," Marie whispered

Erik brought the dogs out and sat down on the veranda, he stared out into the distance, listening to the nightly noise. Erik sipped his wine and then traced his white mask. He removed it and then stood up, walking to stone railing.

" Such an ignorant child, with a gift of a genius," Erik thought, " Yes, this girl is who I will groom into a diva."

" She will be greater than you Christine Daaé !" Erik shouted, " You will curse the day that you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!"

A maniacal chuckle escaped his lips, but then he let out a loud laughter. The dogs howled as he laughed.

The servants looked at him as he laughed; they turned around to return to their work.

" Oh, he's defiantly lost it this time," a servant said

" He's lost it a long time ago," Marie said, " Come on girls back to work."


	4. A Different Side

****

Chapter 4: A Different Side

2 week later

The servants watched Erik as he escorted Megthrough the gardens of his estate.

" She's very pretty," a gardener said

" Do you mean her bust or her body?" Marie asked

" Come on Marie, it's a simple comment, no vulgar meaning," the gardener said

Colette walked out and watched them stroll through the gardens and she sighed.

" She's very lovely, is this the one everyone has been talking about?" Colette asked

" Yes, her name is Meg Giry, she's 20," Marie said

" How old is the master?" Colette asked

" You should know better to ask that," Marie scolded

" I don't know, he looks so young," Colette said

Marie looked at her and said, " He's 38, nearly 39 come next spring."

" Oh, he is old," Colette replied

Marie looked at the young girl and saw she was healthier looking then the last two weeks. Her clothing was nicer and well taken care of. Marie turned and looked at their master.

" He looks happy when he's around her," a servant sighed, " I wish she could stay with him…or maybe they'll sleep together, so he'll be happy."

" You and your mind," Marie said

" I'm sure he needs it more than anyone here," another servant said

" I can't believe I'm hearing this, you should know better," Marie said

Colette smiled and leaned against the stone railing and watched Erik and Meg.

" Maybe he'll marry her," Colette said

" Keep dreaming, he's the only man that I know that has a different woman on his shoulder every time I turn around. Yet, he has not slept with one," another servant said

" You four are all terrible," Marie said

" Have you seen his face lately, it's not a site for a woman's delicate eyes, just wait until she removes that mask of his," the gardener said

Marie looked at them and placed her hands on her hips. They looked at her and just shrugged with the same answer every time.

" What? It's true," they all stated

Erik looked at Meg as she looked at the different flowers in the garden.

" They're all so lovely Erik," Meg said

" I feel these flowers are the only part of me that has living color," Erik said

Meg stopped and turned to glance up at him. She grabbed his hand and kissed it, then reached up and touched his face.

" Your flesh Erik is full of color, your world around you maybe gloomy, but there is color beyond the darkness if you open up," Meg said

" And how should I do that, if there is no one willing to open up to me?" Erik stated, " I have only a past that draws me away from this world."

Meg looked at him and stood only inches from him. She reach up, but did not kiss him, she kissed his cheek.

" You must give someone a chance," Meg whispered

She turned away and walked on through the gardens and Erik looked at her. She looked from the corner of her eye at him. She smiled and Erik walked off after her, then walked with her. Meg looked at him as he looked ahead, she reached over and turned his head.

" You don't always have to look ahead," she said, " You can look at me or the world around, just not behind you."

" If I do not look forward, then I am blinded by what may step in my path," Erik said

" And what if it were I who stepped in your path?" Meg asked

Erik looked at her in slight surprise and she smiled.

" Erik," she said, " You and I have been writing to each other for many months, but you never explained to me one thing."

" What is that?" Erik whispered

Meg looked at him and reached up, then whispered, " If you love me."

Erik grabbed her hands and placed them over his heart.

" Is it not obvious," Erik replied, " Why would I beg your mother to take you as my student?"

" She has denied you that privilege," Meg said

She wrapped her arms around him and Erik took her into his gentle embrace.

" Would you look at that!" Marie exclaimed

" It would appear that our master actually has a heart," a servant said

Marie sighed and then went inside to tell the cooks to prepare lunch for two. Colette looked out in the distance and looked at Erik and Meg embracing one another.

" Perhaps he does have a heart," Colette whispered

Meg and Erik walked back and the servants lined up as Erik entered the house.

" Marie, have the cooks prepare lunch for Mademoiselle Giry and myself," Erik said

" It's already being done monsieur," Marie answered

Erik nodded and shoed her off and Meg looked at Erik. She looked at his dwelling and got a chill seeing the darken figures of night.

" Let me show you the music room," Erik said

He led her through the halls and opened the doors, a cool deaden feeling came from the room. He walked her to the piano and sat down on the bench and Meg sat beside him.

" Do me the honor Meg and sing for me," Erik whispered

" As you wish," Meg said

Erik began to play a soft melody and Meg and began to sing for him. Her voice was so young and yet it needed little work to make it magnificent. Erik looked at Meg as she sang and turned the pages for Erik, as he played. Delilah and Pandora walked in the room and sat one on each side of the bench. Meg looked at Erik as she finished the last note and Erik played on, but stopped.

" Beautiful," he whispered, " A beautiful voice."

Meg smiled and leaned towards him and touched his face, then brushed her lips against his. Erik felt her lips press against his own and he kissed her back immediately. Delilah whined and began to softly bark and Erik looked at her.

" Hush you," he said

She wagged her tail and sat up, then barked again. Meg looked at her and smiled at the Great Dane.

" She's jealous," Erik said

Meg tapped her leg and Delilah put her front paws on Meg's lap. Meg smiled and rubbed the dog's ears and Delilah licked Meg's face.

" Delilah," Erik said, " you traitor."

Delilah reached over and licked Erik's face and Meg smiled.

" I see someone is spoiled," Meg said

Pandora whined and nuzzled Erik's hand and he looked at her. She sat and Erik reached into his pocket and tossed her a bone. Erik fed Delilah her treat and shoed her off and Meg laughed. Erik wiped his face with his handkerchief and gently wiped Meg's.

" Master lunch is ready, where would you like it?" Marie asked

" In the dinning room," Erik replied

Marie walked off and Erik stood up, then escorted Meg to the dinning room. He pulled out her chair and then sat beside her in his usual chair. The dogs curled up at his feet and waited for scraps. Colette brought out he first meal and set it down in front of Meg and Erik. She then walked to the corner. Meg looked at the girl and then at Erik.

" You have achild servant, Erik?" Meg questioned

" A debt was to be paid off," Erik said

" She's so young," Meg said

Erik snapped his figures and Colette came to his side.

" Yes, Monsieur?" she asked

" How old are?" he asked

" I'm 11, I'll be 12 next month monsieur," Colette asked

" Where are you from?" Meg asked

" Paris," Colette asked

Meg nodded and said, " You look like a very intelligent young girl."

" She's ignorant, she can write, but can not read," Erik said

" Monsieur is very nice and is teaching me," Colette said

Erik silenced her and shoed her off, Meg looked at Erik as he did this gesture. Meg sipped her wine as they continued lunch. Erik and Meg engaged into deep conversation and it became deeper as each course came out. Marie and Colette walked off to get the final course and Colette looked out.

" He really is different, when around Mademoiselle Giry. Perhaps she reminds him of his youth," Colette suggested

" Why would such a young girl like her, be so interested in a monster like him?" another servant asked

" It is obvious that he is trying to impress her," Marie said, " Maybe he thinks she is the one."

" Ha, that's funny," the first servant said

" Maybe he will keep her for awhile and then get tiered of her," another servant said

" I hope not, she's really nice," Colette said, " I think they make a wonderful couple, their different obviously, but they match."

Marie looked at Colette and handed her the tea.

" They'll be in the sitting room, go girl," Marie said

Colette nodded and walked to the sitting room and brought it to them. Erik looked at her as she stood on the side, then turned his attention to Meg. Meg could see it in Erik's eyes, that he did not like the young servant girl and would be glad if she failed in serving him. She sighed and Marie walked out with the dessert and served them both, then stood on the side.

" How is Paris?" Erik asked

" This time of year, Erik you should know," Meg said, " It's warm with a slight northern breeze."

" What of the Opera Populaire?" Erik asked

" It's still standing, no one wants to touch it, in fear of the Phantom of the Opera," Meg said with a smile

Colette could only laugh and Erik looked at her. She stood up straight and Erik turned back to Meg. Erik stood up and set his plate down and cup of tea down. He walked to Meg and put his hand out.

" There is a lot to see," Erik said

" I can hardly wait," Meg said

She took his hand and they walked off, he slightly pushed Colette out of his way, with his shoulder, as he past. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes, then colleted the tea cups and saucers.

" He's such a dirty man, if he was allowing me to stay here, I'd spit on him," Colette said

" Now child, perhaps now is the time you know Comte Montague's past," Marie said


	5. Revealing Story

****

Chapter 5: Revealing Story

Colette climbed up the stairs and knocked on Erik's chamber door. She heard footsteps coming towards the door.

" What do you want?" Erik's voice questioned through the door

" I have your things Monsieur," Colette asked

The door opened and Colette entered the dark chambers and placed his things on the foot of his bed. Colette glanced up seeing the white mask glaring at her; she jumped in a startled fashion and turned away from it.

" It's devilish," she thought

She did not look up at him and walked out his room. He shut the door and she ran downstairs without looking back. Colette breathed deep and looked up at the stairs, then walked to the kitchen. Marie looked at her as she entered, slightly pale.

" You look like you've seen a ghost child," Marie remarked

" I think I did," Colette said, " I saw his mask staring at me."

" Did you see his face?" a servant asked

" No, I didn't I was to spooked to even look up at him," Colette replied

Marie wiped her hands on her apron and said, " It's a good thing you didn't, those who have seen his face become his forever."

" Have you seen his face?" Colette asked

The servants looked at her and she sighed, then leaned back.

" I guess so, how did you see it?" she asked

" I pulled his mask off his face," a servant said, " I was curious."

" We all were curious, but not Marie and Gaston," another servant said

Colette looked at Marie and Marie turned away and Gaston entered, everyone turned to him.

" What's wrong? Did someone die?" he asked

" Poor Colette got spooked by the master's mask, but didn't see his face," a servant said

" Gaston how did you and Marie see his face?" Colette asked

Gaston sighed and said, " Three years ago, it was awhile ago."  
" Child why do you want to know?" Marie asked

" Because you and Gaston are the only ones that don't get scolded for anything," Colette said, " I hardly find it fair."

" Sit down Colette, I'll tell you," Gaston said

Colette sat down and Gaston sat beside her; to tell her why he and Marie are always spared from Erik's wrath.

****

Flashback

Marie and Gaston were traveling from Paris after the night of the fall of the Opera Populaire. They had been traveling for two days to get back home, when they came across a body.

" Stop, would you look at that!" Marie asked

Gaston and Marie walked over to the body that laid in the snow, half frozen, but still alive.

" He's alive," Marie said

She knelt down and removed her long cloak and wrapped it around the man. Gaston lifted the man up onto their horse and Marie got on to hold onto him. She warmed him with her gentle embrace and Gaston looked at Marie.

" Do you think he'll make it?" Gaston asked

" Yes, we just have to keep hoping," she said

They continued until they came to a town and got an inn, Gaston lifted the man up and Marie got a room. They laid him down on the only bed in the room and put a fire in the fire place.

" Come on we have to get those wet clothes off him," Marie said

Marie removed all the wet clothes and Gaston hung them over the fire to dry them. She wrapped the man in the blankets and kept her cloak on him.

" Gaston look," she said

Gaston walked over to Marie and she pointed to his face.

" Those look like burn marks," he said

" No, he was born like that," she whispered, " Poor thing, he was probably running from some people."

Gaston touched the man's disfigured face and studied it.

" Poor guy, probably didn't have a chance in society," Gaston said

" He's so young, well much younger than us," she said, " Maybe we can help him out, make a new life."

" Are you saying raise him, Marie?" Gaston asked

" Well, why not?" Marie questioned

" We don't even know if he's well," Gaston said

" Oh, I think he is," Marie said

Marie looked at the man as he slept in a peaceful manner and she sat there. She gently hummed a song and Gaston looked at her.

A few weeks later the man opened his eyes and sat up in fear.

" Where am I?" he cried out

Marie looked up at him and sat her knitting down.

" Your in a town about 45 miles out of Paris. My husband and I found you in the snow…you were crying out for mercy," she said

He covered half of his face and she stood up, then walked over to him.

" Don't worry dear, your face is beautiful," she said removing his hand, " Why don't you tell me your name?"

" Your not disgusted with it?" he asked

" No, it's just beautiful," she said, " Adds to your features of mystery."

" My name is Erik," he replied

" Erik, what a very dashing name, I am Marie and my husband is Gaston," Marie said, " Would you like to come with us Erik?"

Erik looked at her and she smiled so sweetly at him, but he didn't know how he could trust her.

" Where?" he asked

" Into the country, we have a house there," Marie said, " You can live with us and we'll help you start your life over."

Erik looked down and looked at the ring in his hand, something he held in his death grip.

" A new life," Erik whispered, " It sounds nice."

Few months past and Erik began to build his dark estate, talk of betrayal filled his mouth and Marie and Gaston felt worried.

In time Erik was a man of investments and wealth. He bought land around the couple's house and from there he bought their land.

" You have been to kind," Erik said

" Erik, is this land necessary?" Gaston asked

" Of course, if I wish to become a king, I need a palace. If this king doesn't have that, then he's but a peasant begging," Erik replied, " Please, work for me Gaston, you and Marie. Your benefits will be that of share holder's of my investments."

Gaston sighed and patted Erik's face and walked off.

" Don't walk away from me old man," Erik growled

" Erik, you are becoming a greedy whore for money," Gaston said, " I want nothing to do with this take over."

" Then do it as a part of my family," Erik said

Gaston stopped and turned around and Erik put out his hand.

" Father," Erik said, " You and Marie have become family."

" For your humanity Erik," Gaston said

****

Flash back end

" He's known nothing, but power, he told us what his past was. He told us the rule, if anyone was to see his face, they became his forever. So, these servants are all his, every last one. You, my dear have a chance to break away from his curse," Gaston said

Colette looked at Marie and Gaston and stood up.

" I'm not afraid of him, maybe he's just neglected that love, maybe your love for him wasn't enough. Maybe he needs a child in his life? Maybe he needs a wife?" Colette said, " That is why he and Meg should get married."

" Your dreams are big," a servant said, " Sometimes to big."

Colette looked at them and sat down at the table. They ate their morning breakfast and then went out to serve their humble master.


	6. Linger in a Darken Past

****

Chapter 6: Linger in a Darken Past

Colette finished her chores and ran to the music room, she entered quietly hearing the piano already playing. Delilah and Pandora looked up and growled at her as she walked in. Erik looked up and finished playing the piece he was on. He shut the book and opened the door and shoed Delilah and Pandora out, then closed the door.

" This would be your fourth lesson if I'm not mistaken," Erik said

" Fifth Monsieur," Colette replied

He nodded and invited her to sit on the piano bench. He sat down and opened a book they were working on.

" Monsieur how did you learn how to play?" she asked

" I taught myself," Erik replied, " It was the only thing that brought joy to my life."

They began the lesson and Erik taught her scales and then added music to them. Colette picked up rather quickly and Erik taught her to sing each note.

" Again," Erik said playing the chord

She took a deep breath and sang each chord. Erik then played endless sharps and flats for her to learn on.

" Sharps are half steps up, flats half steps down," Erik said, " Listen carefully."

He sang each note perfectly as he played and then pulled out a piece. He sang it precisely as it was written, there were no flaws to his playing nor his singing.

" That's really good," Colette said

Erik continued on teaching Colette until lunch was prepared, he let her go on her way, as he cleaned up. Erik looked at the covered windows and sighed, Delilah and Pandora walked in, they nuzzled Erik's hand.

" My darling friends," Erik said

He knelt down and petted them and they licked his face. Erik looked at them and smirked, then got up, he walked out with them following close behind. Erik came to the dinning room and as he was about to sit down someone knocked on the door. He gave a frustrated sigh and looked at Gaston.

" Send them away, I want nothing to do with them," Erik said

Gaston nodded and walked to the door, he opened the door to see a young woman standing there.

" Is the Comte Montague here?" she asked

" Who may I ask is asking for my master?" Gaston asked

" Madame de Chagny," she replied

Gaston looked at her and said, " Please, come in."

She stepped inside and Gaston told her to wait in the foyer and he walked to the dinning room.

" Comte Montague the countess de Chagny is here," Gaston said

Erik looked up and looked at Gaston.

" What does she want?" Erik asked

" I heard you were here Erik," Christine's voice said

Gaston turned and looked at Christine and Erik stood. She curtsied and Erik walked over.

" Why have you come here?" Erik questioned

" To congratulate you on your new life," Christine said

He looked at her with the same look he's always looked at her with. He reached out and placed his hand on her soft cheek.

" It's been three years, of torture," Erik whispered, " I have never forgotten that day."

She grabbed his hand and kissed it and Erik turned away.

" You've stated your business Christine now go," Erik said, " Your not welcomed at this estate."

" Erik," she said

" You no longer have that privilege to call me by that name," Erik said, " Leave before you cause even more pain."

Christine looked at him and walked in front of him and Erik looked at her.

" You haven't changed," Christine said, " Your still so selfish."

" Selfish? You are the one who is selfish," Erik growled, " You married a stuck up little bastard."

" How dare you say that?" Christine hissed, " Look at your palace Erik, look at you!"

" Delilah, Pandora," Erik called

Both came to their master's call and looked at Christine.

" Their named after you," Erik said, " named after the woman who betrayed me."

Christine looked at the Great Danes as they stood beside Erik. Christine walked past Erik and she looked at him.

" I was in love with you Erik, once," Christine said, " but now I see that you have turned into a beast and not a prince."

Gaston opened the door and Christine walked with haste out the door. Erik breathed deep and Delilah and Pandora ran out the door barking at Christine. Erik whistled and they came back, he turned away and walked off. Marie and Gaston followed him.

" Monsieur your lunch," Marie called

" Get rid of it, I'm not hungry," Erik answered

The dogs looked at Marie and sat before her.

" You will get your share later, your master needs you now," she said

They looked at her and she pointed to the study and they whined.

" Delilah, Pandora," Erik called

They still sat there wanting scraps from the afternoon meal. Marie fed them what she had in her hand and then shoed them off. Colette and the other servants cleaned up the feast that laid upon the table.

" Is he going to be alright?" Colette asked

" Of course he is child, he's a rather sensitive man when it comes to Madame de Chagny," Marie replied

She knew Erik to well when it did come to Christine, but she didn't understand why Christine would come after three years. Marie went on her way and left a small plate out for Erik hoping of his return to the table soon after.

Erik Stared at Christine's picture and he narrowed his eyes.

" Why?" he growled

Pandora and Delilah walked towards Erik as he flopped in his chair. He slumped down and both dogs licked his hands. He looked at them and sighed and then closed his eyes as to sleep.

Hours later Colette climbed the stairs, carrying a tray of hot tea for Erik, she knocked on his study door and waited.

" Monsieur," Colette called

She knocked again and waited, but once more there was no answer. She balanced the tray on her hip and tried the door knob, to her surprise it was open. She entered and saw Erik sitting in the large throne like chair, but he was quiet. Colette walked towards him and set the tray down.

" Comte Montague," she whispered

Colette touched his hand trying not to disturb the dogs, but that didn't help. Erik became startled and grabbed her suddenly.

" What are you doing in here!" he blurted out

Colette stepped back waking Pandora as she did.

" I'm sorry, I came to bring you tea," she winced in pain

Erik looked at her and then at Pandora, he kicked her in the ribs and Pandora yelped letting go. Colette felt tears streaming down her face, wanting to say sorry about waking him up. Erik looked Colette as she stepped back and fell back, Delilah growled at her.

" Down Delilah!" he shouted

Delilah backed off at her master's voice and Erik stood up, his shadow towering over Colette's fallen figure. Her leg was bleed profusely and Erik knelt down and touched her leg.

" Her bite is worse then her bark," Erik said

He removed his ascot and wrapped it around Colette's leg, then helped her stand.

" Marie," his fearful voice rang

Marie ran up the stairs almost out of breath, she looked at Colette.

" What happened?" Marie asked

" Pandora," Colette said

Marie called Gaston and told him to go get a doctor and make it quick. Erik lifted Colette and carried her downstairs to her room. She was scared that the bite was much worse then it was. Marie got the other servants to get some cloths and hot water for the bite. Erik removed his ascot from around Colette's leg and looked at the bite marks. Pandora and Delilah sat outside the door and waited, every once in awhile whining. The servants came in with the hot water and clean clothes; Marie began to clean the bite marks. Gaston came in with the doctor and he looked at the wounds. With his trusty needle and thread he sewed the deep bites.

" You will live, just keep it clean," he said

Colette nodded and walked out and Marie looked at the girl.

" I guess I should bring tea up," Marie said

Erik stood up and Marie grabbed the bloody ascot.

" I'll have this cleaned monsieur," she said

" Thank you," Erik said

He didn't say anything else to Colette, he just walked off without another word. Colette sighed and Marie looked at the young girl.

" Try to rest dear, we'll clean that leg up again tomorrow," Marie said

Colette nodded and leaned back to rest for a little, before the evening chores. Marie walked out with the other servants.

" She's scared right now," Marie said

" What about the master?" one servant asked, " He seemed to be worried for the girl's sake."

" He didn't want to lose an extra hand, that is all," Marie said

She walked off wiping her hands off on her apron. Marie climbed the stairs and knocked on Erik's study door. His powerful voice rang out for her to enter and she entered.

" Comte are you alright?" she asked

" I'm fine, why do you ask suck a foolish question?" he questioned

Marie lifted the tray, then poured him a cup of warm tea. She handed it to him as he sat in his chair, looking like a king.

" You seemed upset after Madame de Chagny left. You had that look of a scared child," Marie said

" Nonsense," Erik replied, " The only scared child here is the one with a bandage on her leg."

The two Great Danes looked up at their master and nuzzled his hands. Marie nodded and then excused herself from his presence. Erik sighed and stood up, then looked out the window, staring into the distant land.

" I need your comfort right now," Erik whispered, " Please, come to me."


	7. Here to be With Him

****

Chapter 7: Here to be With Him

2 months later

A carriage pulled up to the dark estate and the coachman opened the carriage door.

" Mademoiselle," he said

Gaston walked over and took the luggage that followed the young woman.

" Mademoiselle Giry, it is a pleasure to see you again," Gaston said

" Call me Meg," she said

" I'm afraid I would be scold if I called you by your name Mademoiselle," Gaston replied, " Come, let me show you to your room."

They entered and Meg removed her bonnet and cloak. The other servants took both items for her as Gaston guided her to her room.

" Tell me, in your letter Gaston, you said that it was important that I came as soon as I could. What did you mean?" she asked

" I'm afraid Mademoiselle that Comte Montague as fallen ill," Gaston said

" Ill?" Meg questioned, " but he was fine three months ago."

" I'm afraid not that type of ill, but ill in the mind," Gaston said, " Your presence here at the estate will pull him from his fallen state."

Meg nodded and Gaston opened the door to the room. He laid her luggage on the bed and stood there.

" May I see him?" she asked

" Yes," he replied

Gaston walked down the hall and knocked, but Erik's voice did not call out. Gaston opened the door and let Meg in. Pandora and Delilah looked up from the foot of Erik's bed and began to wage their tails. She smiled and rubbed their ears then walked over to Erik's side. He was sleeping rather peacefully, but there were tear marks on his face. She took out her handkerchief and wiped the tears from his face.

" Erik," she whispered

Meg sat down and touched his face watching sleep, but then he stirred. His hand reached up and touched her hand and he opened his eyes.

" Meg," he whispered

" Hello Erik," she whispered

Erik grabbed her hand and kissed it, she leaned forward and kissed him.

" I heard you weren't well," she whispered, " so I came to take care of you."

" You were suppose to in Belgium," he whispered

" I pushed my trip back to be with you, Erik," Meg replied

Erik sat up and Meg looked at his wrapped wrist, she looked up at him.

" What happen Erik?" she whispered

" I cut it on something," Erik replied

Meg lifted his hand and then kissed his wrist, she returned her gaze back to him and wrapped her arms around him.

" I'm here," she whispered

Erik returned the embrace and Gaston left the room to leave them. He called the dogs to get them fed. She looked up at him and kissed him with hope in her kiss.

A little while after they walked downstairs together, the dogs came running and barking. Erik silenced them and then knelt down next to them, they sniffed Erik for the usual hidden treats in his coat pockets. Meg smiled as Erik pulled out the treats and tossed them down the hall. The dogs ran towards the treats while Meg and Erik entered the dinning room. A warm meal was provided for them already and they sat down. Erik looked at his bandaged wrist and then felt a hand rest on his. Erik looked up and Meg smiled at him, he admired her beautiful smile which showed hope.

They ate and then walked through the gardens, Erik confessed of many things that bothered him. Meg looked at him as he spoke and then stopped him, she silenced him with a kiss. Breaking the kiss Meg placed a finger on his lips, she grabbed his hand.

" Erik, you and I have been in friendship for many months, but we also have had love," she said

Erik looked at her and took her hands into his own as she spoke.

" You seem unhappy, being alone," Meg whispered, " Let me remove that burden from you Erik. Let me lift it off your shoulders."

She reached up and kissed him and Erik returned the kiss, the woman he desired was right there in front of him, but why couldn't he bring himself to confess. Erik broke the kiss and turned away, Meg looked at him with a worried gaze .

" Why do you turn away from me Erik?" she asked, " Have I offended you?"

" No," he replied, " I love you Meg."

Erik turned to her and Meg looked at him, but there was something in his eyes that Meg could see. She could see past the love, Erik was still in darkness, that he yearned for the past as much as he struggled to gain footing in the future. She shook her head and grabbed his hands.

" You do love me Erik, I know that, but darkness still holds you," she said, " I can't fight against your past. That is why I'm asking you to allow me to help lift it off your shoulders."

Erik kissed her and Meg pulled away from him. He looked at her and she walked on through the garden, then knelt down near a tree. She reached for something and rose, Erik looked at her as she opened her hand revealing a fledgling. She held it up to him and Erik took the bird into his hands. He stared at it with awe and Meg smiled, seeing Erik's life had be so sheltered that he never experienced new life.

" This bird probably came from that tree," Meg said

" It's so young," Erik whispered

Meg giggled and said, " Of course it is, it's probably not ready to fly. It might have fallen or to eager to fly."

Erik looked at her and she took the bird from his hands. She reached up to the tree, but couldn't reach it. Erik walked to her and lifted her up and she placed the fledgling into the nest. Meg looked at Erik as he set her down and she smiled.

" You are unaware of the world around you because you have been in darkness, you know so much, but don't use it outside of your own home," Meg said

Meg and Erik enjoyed lunch out in the fields, Erik laid back and closed his eyes as he felt the breeze on his face. Meg looked at him and stared at the mask upon his face, she had not seen him without his mask. She looked at the white mask and reached for it, but found herself pull back. Meg laid beside Erik and laid her head on his chest, he opened his eyes feeling her head upon his chest. He looked down at her and smiled a little, feeling Meg's compassion. He closed his eyes and let Meg fall asleep in his arms as the day went on.

That evening dinner was in silence and the servants looked at them. Erik had return to his state of silence when he ate. Meg looked at him as he ate, she reached for his hand, but found he moved it away from her touch. Marie looked at Erik seeing he was acting strangely around Meg. She walked into the kitchen and looked at the other servants.

" Is he well?" the servants asked

" He looks to be," Marie replied, " but he's acting strange around Mademoiselle Giry. One minuet he's fine the next it's as if he doesn't want to be touched."

The servants watched the couple and Meg stood up. Erik looked at her as she walked towards him. She gently wrapped her arms around him and Erik looked ahead.

" Your free Erik, break away from the pain," she whispered, " I'm here to break the chains of misfortune."

Erik breathed deep and closed his eyes as Meg continued to embrace him. Colette and the other servants watched in fear, afraid he may slap Meg or even have the dogs attack her for her sudden gesture. Erik dropped his fork and knife to the table and placed his hands on Meg's embracing arms. Colette approached the table and waited for the order that he was finished. Meg kissed his head and her hand reached for the white mask.

" Don't," Colette said

Meg looked at the girl, her eyes pleading for her not to remove his mask. Meg nodded, then came to Erik's side, she grabbed his hands.

" Come, lets get some fresh air," Meg said

Erik looked at Meg and turned away, then rose from where her sat. Erik walked with Meg outside the dinning room and Colette breathed easier. Marie walked out the back and helped her.

" Marie, she was going to remove the mask," Colette said

" She's entitled to, she wants to be with Erik and would take that risk," Marie said, " Why did you stop her?"

" Because I don't want to see his face," Colette said, " I don't want to serve him for eternity."

Colette walked into the kitchen and set the plates down onto the counter. Marie walked into the kitchen and looked at Colette.

" What truths are you hiding child?" Marie asked

Colette looked at Marie and shook her head, some of the servants looked at the two servants.

" Speak child, what are you hiding under that innocent face?" Marie said

" I speak no lies Marie, I mean what I said. I don't want to see his face, I don't want to be in hell forever," Colette said

Colette ran out the kitchen and Marie sighed as she watched the child vanish.

" If you ask me the girl has falling in love with the Comte," a servant said

" She's a child, to young for that," Marie said

Meg walked with Erik outside and he looked at her, she smiled at him. He stopped and turned to her fully.

" That night," Meg whispered, " at the opera house, I led a mob down to hunt you, but you were gone when we arrived. I found your mask by a music box and I kept it with me for three years. I wanted to picture you without it, but I couldn't cause I really didn't know you."

Erik stared at her and Meg reached up and kissed him.

" Erik, I know I'm not Christine and never will be. I can't replace your love for her, but I can give you my love and all I ask is for your love in return," Meg said

" I do love you," Erik replied

" No, you love me as a friend, but I want you to see that I can be your companion, when you wake up every morning. I want you to smile at me and tell me from your heart that you are happy with me…that I please you," Meg said

Tears began to fall from Meg's eyes and she reached up and kissed him. A kiss that only lovers would share.

" I want to be beside you until the end of the our days," Meg whispered

She touched his face and traced half of it, then trailed her hand to his mask. Erik grabbed her hand and Meg looked at him.

" I want to be with you," Meg cried, " Don't you see that Erik?"

Erik pulled her into his arms and she cried into his embrace. Erik leaned his head down on hers as she cried.

" I am not the man you want Meg," he whispered, " I am just a forsaken angel that can not be saved."

" You have been blessed with many gifts and much more, just open your eyes," Meg said, " Darkness isn't what you have to see."

Erik let her go and kissed her cheek, he walked inside and Meg turned away with tears. She cried, leaned against the railing and cursed the day she found his white mask. Marie walked out and Meg remained in tears, she walked to her.

" Mademoiselle," Marie said

Meg wiped her tears and turned to the older servant and gave a soft smile.

" Marie, he's so closed up," Meg said

" He's scared," Marie said, " He needs something that he's never had before."

" What is that?" Meg asked

Marie looked at Meg and Meg gave a look.

" What all men need, a woman's touch," Marie said

Meg looked at the servant and shook her head.

" No, I can't do that," Meg replied

" Of course you can, you love him don't you?" Marie questioned

" More than anything," Meg whispered, " but Marie if he won't let me touch his mask than he won't let me do that."

Marie placed her hand on Meg's shoulder and told her that all he needed was a little hope. Meg walked inside and looked at the staircase, she walked up then went to her room. She cleaned herself up and looked at herself in the mirror, tears filled her eyes, but she did not cry.

" I love him to much," she whispered

The 10 o'clock chimes from the clock in the foyer, Meg walked down the hall. She opened Erik's chamber door and entered with little sound. She shut and locked the door then lit a small lamp to light only a little of the room. She saw the dogs were gone, knowing Marie took them out so she could keep things quiet. Meg walked to Erik's bedside and looked at him, she touched his face ever so gently. He stirred and opened his eyes to see her standing beside him.

" Meg," he whispered

She silenced him and kissed him with love and devotion. Erik kissed her back not resisting this gesture. He pulled away and looked at her and she climbed into bed. Erik looked at her as she laid him back down on the bed. She undid his shirt and kissed him and he kissed her yearning her touch. She tossed his shirt to the side and worked her way down until he was no longer clothed. Erik kissed her as she leaned over to him, letting her hands explore his strong body. Erik's hands caressed her clothed form, then he untied her robe, reveal she wore nothing underneath it. He pushed it off her body and caressed her nude body with his gentle touch. Meg kissed him more and kissed his neck; Erik laid her down on the bed and got on top as they began to open up to each other's lustful intentions. They pleasured each other before truly making love, the sounds that escaped their lips were heard from down the hall.

Marie looked her husband as he covered his ears, she looked at the dogs as they scratched at the door.

" Delilah, Pandora, their not killing each other," she said

" They don't know that," Gaston said

Marie looked at her book and Gaston looked at her.

" This is your fault, you encouraged her to do that, and if he's angry the next morning I blame you," Gaston said

" Trust me Gaston, he's not, if anything he should feel relieved," Marie said

Gaston threw a pillow over his head as the sounds continued and Marie smiled. She was very proud of herself, helping Meg go past morality. She knew Erik longed for it, but he would not bed just any woman.

" Soon, things will become brighter," she thought

They continued until the early parts of the morning and then laid in bed. Erik looked at her as she stroked his arms. She kissed his chest and looked up at him. He pushed away locks of fallen hair from her face and kissed her head. Meg smiled at him and kissed him.

" I love you Erik," she whispered, " I want to spend my life with you."

Erik didn't say anything he remain in silence as he stroked Meg's back. She sat up and Erik looked at her, she leaned over and kissed him passionately. She pulled away and Erik looked at her, he pulled her to him and kissed her. She fell into the softness of the bed and Erik laid over her. She looked up at him and touched his face then reached up for his mask.

" No," he whispered

" I told you Erik, I want to spend my life with you," she said

Her fingers curled under his mask and she felt already the disfigurement; she pulled it off and looked at Erik. What Meg saw was horrifying at first, but then she could see the same face as she saw on his other half. She touched the unsettled flesh, traced each part with her hand. Meg turned his head and reached up and kissed his disfigured half.

" This is the face I want to see when we make love," Meg whispered, " the face of a man who needs a woman's touch."

She kissed him all over his disfigured half, Erik closed his eyes as she did this. Tears began to fall from his face as she kissed him.

" I don't care if your face was perfect on both sides or even disfigured on either side. Your still Erik and I still love you," Meg said

Meg wiped his tears and kissed him on his lips, Erik took her into his arms as once more they made love until the first sight of morning light. They laid, holding each other in each other's arms.


	8. One Pain Remains

****

Chapter 8: One Pain Remains

The following days Meg remain with Erik to keep him away from depressing thoughts. In fact Marie and Gaston removed the portrait of Christine that Erik had always looked at when he was angry or found himself falling back in love with her. They looked through Erik's journals and found all the hate in the world written in the books. They collected those and burned them and agreed that Erik needed to be with someone at all times.

" I don't want to see him hurt anymore," Marie said

" Marie, he won't as long as Mademoiselle Giry is with him," Gaston said

She nodded and they went through his study and found some medicine tucked away in a glass bottle. Marie took the bottle and wrapped it up in some paper then threw it away.

" No more," she thought

Erik looked at Meg as she sang with some of the music he was playing. Erik looked at her and kissed her cheek. Colette walked in and Erik looked at her.

" What do you want?" he asked

" Lunch is ready," she said, " Where do you want it?"

" On the veranda," Erik replied, " Where's Marie?"

" Cleaning sir," Colette said

Erik shoed her off and looked at Meg. Meg grabbed his hand and kissed it then got up. Erik followed her and wrapped his arms around her.

" Erik," she said

She looked at him and kissed him, then removed his mask.

" There is my handsome man," she said

Erik kissed her and Meg entwined her fingers with his.

" Come on let's go," she said

Erik slipped his mask back on and ran his hand through his hair. She walked with him and the dogs followed behind the couple. They enjoyed a well prepared lunch and the servants watched them. Colette walked inside and walked upstairs to find Marie and Gaston.

" Marie," she called, " Gaston."

Marie walked out the study and Colette walked up to see what she was doing.

" What are you doing in Comte's study?" she asked

" Getting rid of darkness and sharp objects," Marie said

" It doesn't matter what you do Marie," Colette said

Marie looked at the young girl and patted her head.

" He's a danger to himself if he's depressed and this will help. I'm not saying cure him cause only one person can do that," Marie said

Colette looked the letter opener, still stained with blood on the tip. She picked it up and handed it to Marie.

" That was 2 weeks ago, Meg's here now," she said, " He won't do that."

" We can't take risk because Meg can't be with him all the time, she's leaving for Belgium next week," Marie said, " Where is the Comte now?"

" He's outside with Meg, their having lunch," Colette replied

Gaston found another bottle of something and handed it to Marie. She opened the bottle and sniffed it and shook her head.

" It's whiskey," she said

" Looks can be deceiving," Colette said

" It's whiskey, he drinks nothing else away from the dinner table," Marie said

They moved into his bedroom and cleaned out pills and found sharp objects. Pistols, poisons anything that could harm a person.

" I just don't see why he can't get over that woman," Colette said

" Love is a hard thing to get over especially for him, he's been in darkness all his life. She just made it worse for him to find away out of it," Marie said

Erik looked at Meg as she walked towards the pond. She knelt down and touched the water, Erik walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.

" What are you thinking?" he asked

" I was thinking, the weathers nice, why not go for a swim," she said

" In the pond?" Erik asked

" Yes, where else?" Meg replied

Meg looked at him and kissed his cheek, she undid the back off her dress and let it fall off. Erik looked at her and took her into his arms, she looked at him and removed his mask.

" For a little swim," she said

Erik nodded and Meg removed the rest of her garments, she helped him undress and both stepped into cool waters of the pond. Erik looked at Meg as she swam and splashed him and he gave her a look. She smiled and Erik grabbed her by her leg and pulled her towards him. She tried to swim away, but his might was over powering her will. She looked at him as she came up from being pulled and splashed him. He pulled her into his arms and she kissed him, Erik kissed her deeper and passionately.

The servants sighed as they remained on the veranda, but of course that didn't stop them from spying. They used the gardener's spyglass to look out on the couple.

" Look, their swimming in the pond," one said, " and their not dressed either."

" How does the master look without clothes?" another servant asked

" He's very good looking," the servant with spyglass said

The gardener snatched his glass back to get a glimpse of Meg.

" He's such a dirty old man," the servant said snatching it back

" Oh, so it's ok to look at the Comte's nude body, but I can't see his lady's," the gardener said

" That's right," the servant girls said

" Ugly face or not I'd gladly sleep with a man like that," the servant said

" Claire I want to see," the other girl said

" Nope, I'm not finishing looking," she said

The other servant snatched the glass and looked and sighed.

" Wow! He is good looking!" the other servant said

Suddenly the glass was snatched and they turned around to see Marie standing there.

" Don't you two girls have chores to do?" she questioned

" Come on Marie, he's not married we're not married, what harm can it do," Claire said

" He's your master," Marie said

" I'll be his mistress," Claire said

" You two are ridiculous," Marie said, " Back to work all of you."

The other servants grumbled and the gardener put his hand out for his spyglass.

" No, you dirty old man," Marie said, " Get to work."

He walked off and she stuck the glass in her apron pocket. She walked off and Colette walked out to wait for Erik and Meg to return like she was told.

Erik looked at Meg as they laid on the warm grass. Erik leaned over her and stroked her cheek, he kissed her with passion. Meg kissed him and kissed him back and once more their desire got a hold of them.

After a couple of hours they laid there in the grass holding each other.

" Comte Montague," Marie's voice called

Erik opened his eyes and looked at Meg, he kissed her. She looked up at him and smiled then sat up.

" I guess the day is nearly over," Meg said

" Yes, but I don't wish for it to end here," Erik said, " or ever."

Both dressed and made it back to the estate and Meg looked at them. They came inside and Marie looked at them.

" I'll draw you both a bath before supper," Marie said, " It would be best."

" We'll take one together," Erik said, " No sense in drawing two."

" Yes, Master," she said

She looked at Gaston and smiled as she climbed up the stairs. He walked down and presented a letter to Meg.

" Mademoiselle this came for you," he said

Meg looked at the envelope seeing the seal on it. She took the envelope and opened it up, then read the letter. She felt her heart pound against her chest as she read the letter, then folded it.

" I have to go," she said

" Is there something the matter?" Erik asked

" No, I just need to leave right now, Gaston can you get my things ready?" she asked

" Of course Mademoiselle," Gaston said

Meg looked at Erik and kissed him and Erik looked at her.

" What was in the letter?" Erik asked

Meg looked at him and said, " It's personal Erik…I'm sorry."

Gaston had her luggage down and a carriage was prepared for her. She climbed up into the carriage, but as she did her letter slipped out of her hand. Erik picked it up and watched as the carriage left and he opened it.

Dear Meg

I have written to you with some terrible news. The child expected to enter Christine and my lives did not survive during it's birth. I ask you as Christine's dearest friend to come help her through this loss.

-Vicomte de Chagny Raoul

Erik folded the note and looked at the carriage, he felt an anger rush through him. The name that was signed on the letter is what angered him most. He crumpled the letter and threw it on the ground.

" Curse you, Christine de Chagny!" he shouted

He walked in and slammed the door sending an echo through the house. Marie and Colette looked from around the corner. Delilah and Pandora came running upon hearing the echo howling and barking.

"Shut up beast of hell!" Erik shouted at them

They continued to bark and Erik threaten them with his hand, but this threat provoked them to attack for one reason for another.

" Shut up!" he shouted at them

He turned away and walked towards the stairs when Delilah leapt at Erik.

" Master look out!" Colette shouted

Erik turned around Delilah pinned Erik and started growling at him. She pawed at his face, Pandora came biting at his arm which was fighting Delilah.

" Marie, the dogs they've gone insane!" Colette exclaimed

Some of the other servants came to help. They picked up some of the candle operas and swung at the dogs. They barked at them and Colette and Marie ran to help Erik. Delilah turned around and once more attacked, biting Erik's thigh hard and ripping apart of his pants along with flesh from his leg.

" Damn it Delilah!" Marie shouted kicking the dog in the ribs

She backed off and Colette helped Erik away and Gaston grabbed Pandora by her collar. Marie looked at the servants and told them to get them locked up in a room. Marie walked over to Erik as he held his leg, as it continued to bleed without stopping. His face was scratched up and his neck was cut, his arm was bleeding from Delilah and Pandora's bites.

" Damn dogs," Erik hissed

Claire walked over with cloths and hot water; Marie touched Erik's face lightly with the wet and he hissed.

" That hurts," he growled

" Of course it hurts they're open cuts," Marie said back, " Now stop acting like a child and let me clean them."

Colette walked up stairs to Erik's chambers and got him another pair of pant.

" Gaston go get the doctor," Marie said once her husband returned

He ran off and Marie looked at the wound on his leg. Blood had dripped down his leg and onto the marble floor, so servants were cleaning it up. Marie removed her apron and ripped it to make a bandage for the time.

" That hurts would you stop it," Erik hissed

" She's just trying to help," Colette snapped

Erik looked at her and Marie did the same. He stood up and looked at her and she stood there. He grabbed her by the arm and slapped her across the face.

" Don't you ever burst out like that again," Erik growled

" Erik, sit down," Marie ordered

Colette looked at him as he remained to glare at her.

" Why should I listen to you? Your not my father, you don't own me! You're a scared man!" she shouted, " I don't care if you die, maybe the world would be a better place!"

Erik showed no mercy and slapped her with all his force and Colette fell to the ground and hit her head on the marble floor.

" I warned you," He said

Marie looked at Erik in complete horror, she knelt down next to Colette.

" Erik, what have you done?" she whispered

" She's not dead," he growled

She lifted Colette into her arms and laid the girl down on the sofa in the sitting room. She told a servant she need a wet cloth and someone to sit by her side. Erik looked at the servants as they took care of Colette. He breathed deep and climbed up the stairs with his bleeding leg and into his office. Marie looked up hearing the study door shut, she knew he wouldn't doing anything to harm himself anymore, there was nothing for him too. She heard him shouting and the door opened and Erik looked down the staircase.

" Marie!" he shouted


	9. Return to Darkness

****

Chapter 9: Return to Darkness

The doctor arrived with his assistant as well, knowing that Erik was probably having a fit.

" He's in the sitting room," Marie said

The doctor came to the sitting room and looked at four servants holding him down.

" I guess we came just in time," he said

Erik looked at the doctor seeing him pull out the usual medication. Erik breathed deep as the doctor injected it into him and then worked on his leg.

" Erik you need to get rid of the dogs, this is the second time they've attacked a human being," the doctor said

" I won't," Erik said, " They're the only things I have left to remind me of who I once was."

" Erik your not him any longer, you're a man of business," the doctor said, " You don't live in darkness."

Erik's eyes became heavy and they rolled back into his head. The doctor told the servants to removed their hold on him. He became sedated and the doctor looked at him, he called Marie over.

" One of these every 6 hours, he's sedated right now, but come the next morning he won't be to happy," the doctor said

Marie nodded and both the doctor and his assistance left. Gaston lifted Erik and carried him into his chambers. Marie changed Erik into his night dressings and left the room. She sighed and Gaston wrapped his arms around her.

" He's mad," Marie said, " He's been mad since he woke up."

" He'll be better, perhaps Mademoiselle Giry will return or we can write to her mother to come. Madame Giry was after all his care taker when he lived under the opera house," Gaston said

Marie nodded and both walked down, they kept their eye on Colette's condition as the night went on.

The next morning brought rain and darkness all around the estate and land. Erik opened his eyes and moaned, he looked around trying to remember what happened.

" Meg," he whispered

He remembered and covered his face as he slightly rocked back and forth.

" I'm not normal," he thought, " I'm insane, not born into light."

Erik got up grabbing a cane to walk, he made it to the window and looked out. He stared in the distance and leaned his head against the window.

" I am alone and will always be alone," Erik whispered, " I never truly was welcomed to my new life. I was abandoned by the people I loved."

He touched his face and felt his mask under his hand, he removed it then tossed it.

" This face, this devil's mark has brought me to the gates of Hell," Erik thought, " I'm a gargoyle, a carcass longing for normalcy."

Erik turned around and looked at the mirror and lifted a candle holder. He hurled it towards the mirror and shattered it instantly. Erik smiled at his disfigured reflection and then he laughed in a devilish laugh, which echoed through the emptiness of the estate.

" Now I am not normal on either side," Erik laughed

Marie and a few of the servants continued to stir batter.

" He's awake," Claire said

" He's returning to darkness," another said

" We can't do anything about it," Marie said

The doors opened and Erik's voice rang out through the halls, calling the hell hounds. Marie looked up and waited for him to call for her to release the dogs.

" Where are the dogs?" the servant asked

" Outside," Marie said, " tied up."

" Delilah! Pandora!" Erik shouted

He walked to the dinning room and Marie walked out wiping her hands on her apron.

" Good morning Master," Marie said

" There's nothing good about morning," Erik growled

" Of course there isn't, your dogs are outside," Marie said, " that's where they will stay."

" They will follow their master," Erik replied

" Where to Hell? Those dogs will be your death Erik, leave them there," Marie said

Erik narrowed his eyes as she said his name, he rose and looked at her.

" You will address me as master or Comte, never my name," Erik growled, " You should know this. You are a servant under me and that's what you will be."  
Erik walked off and untied the dogs to bring them inside. He looked at the servants that cleaned the dark estate and he went to the music room.

" I am the Comte Montague, a man of power and fear," Erik thought, " I will not yield."

Marie looked at him and sighed then got the cooks on their feet. She saw to the cooking and the cleaning once more. She felt that Erik was regressing than progressing like the doctor had said he would. Gaston walked in and Marie told him of Erik's mood and to warn him, that he's ready to kill if someone fails."

Breakfast was served and Erik sat there in silent thoughts. Marie and two other servants served him each course of breakfast. They left the room and the servant looked at Marie.

" He's acting so strange," she said

" I don't know why, it's as if he were in a dream state and snapped back into reality," Marie said, " He is not well at all."

They walked out and set the other course down and then poured him hot tea. Delilah and Pandora rested at his feet and stirred every time he set his fork down. He rose from his seat once finished and went on to business to collect money, he had loaned other investors. Marie walked down the dark halls that welcomed darkness and entered Colette's room. The young girl had gain consciousness, but was weak from the injury to her head. She sat beside the young girl and served her something to eat then went on her way.

Erik rode to town where he went to the local opera house. He attended the rehearsal to see if the money he invested into the performance was worth it. He found little entertainment in the performance and decided to pull his investment.

" Comte, please rethink what you are doing," one manger said

" I'm afraid I have mistaken in putting thousands into this performance. Your singers can not sing and your actors can not act. What gentlemen am I suppose to like about the performance?" Erik said

" Only if we had Madame de Chagny," the other said

" You don't need her, she's a loss cause," Erik growled, " You need to fire your actors and singers and start from scratch. Until then I refuse to invest into such a sad opera house."

Erik walked out and placed his hat back on and climbed onto his horse. He looked down at the two mangers as they looked up with pleading look.

" Gentlemen you will get your act together and start over or there will be hell," Erik said

He rode off and rode East of his estate, there he rode for an hour before reaching an estate just over the hills. He jumped off his horse and rang the bell at the stable. A stable hand ran out and got his horse. Erik climbed the steps and knocked on the door. The door opened and Erik stood there straight and a little boy peeped out.

" Bonjour Comte Montague," the boy said, " I suppose your here to speak to my grandfather?"

" Yes," he said

The boy ran off and let the butler invite Erik in. Erik removed his hat and entered the estate and the he was taken to the sitting room. The servants brought him hot tea and a pastry. An older man, much into his years, past his prime, entered. He looked at Erik and gave a sigh.

" You again," he said

Erik turned around and smirked at the older man.

" Of course it is I, did you really think you could get rid of me?" Erik stated

" I could hope," the old man said

Erik shook his head and shook the man's hand.

" Olivier, I've come to ask your specialties," Erik asked

" What perhaps may I ask that may be?" the man asked

Erik removed his mask and Olivier sighed, he shut the door.

" Your studies of renewal of the flesh," Erik said

Olivier walked over to Erik and sat down lit a few more candles.

" Let me take a look at that face yours," Olivier said

Erik sat down and Olivier grabbed his tools and turned Erik's disfigured half to the light. He studied it, poked at his face to see what he could do.

" Erik, this is something I can not fix, the study is new," Olivier said

" There must be something," Erik said

" Nothing science can do," Olivier said, " perhaps someday science will advance to change the way we look."

Erik slipped the mask back on and rose from where he was sitting.

" If you are worried about not getting a lovely lady because of that face, your wrong there are many women who will look beyond," Olivier said

" I know, I've found her," Erik replied

" That was fast," Olivier said

" It only took me most my life," Erik said

" Come now, your still in your prime," Olivier said, " Unlike me pushing borderline death."

Erik shook the old man's hand and walked out and Olivier watched him leave. The young boy walked over to Olivier and watched.

" He's a strange man grandfather," the boy said

" He maybe strange lad, but he's a good man inside," Olivier said

Erik returned home before the sun began to set. He entered and the dogs came running hearing their master's footsteps. Delilah and Pandora slid across the marble floor nearly sliding into Erik. He moved as they slid into the doorway and walked down the foyer with his long black cloak following behind his dark figure. Marie and Gaston stood waiting for his barking orders.

" I want dinner served on the veranda with a large glass of wine," he said, " Don't delay."

He did not say anything else and went to the his study to be alone. He remained there as he looked about his empty study, his journals had been removed and his books had been rearranged. He saw a glass of whiskey pour in a crystal glass, sitting out for him. He sat down in his throne like chair and sipped on the whiskey as he relaxed. Erik closed his eyes as he remembered the past, it was seconds later that his hand was filled with pain. He looked down at his hand which held the glass in it. His hand was bleeding badly and he just stared at it. He felt his hand burning from the whiskey that came from the glass. The blood dripped to the floor and he watched it, the dogs came up and licked his bleeding hand, but he swatted them away. Erik stood up and dropped the rest of the shattered glass and began to pull pieces out of his hand. He looked at each piece and he shook his head at the glass. He smiled and then laughed a little.

" Tis only a flesh wound, I am mortal," He chuckled

The door opened and Marie peeped in, he looked at her as he held his bleeding hand.

" Did I not give you the settle hint that I wanted to be alone," He growled

" I'm sorry, but I came to tell you dinner was ready," she said

" Get out," he growled

She saw his hand and walked in and Erik looked at Pandora and Delilah, who were licking the mixture of blood and whiskey, that has spilt on the ground.

" You two are not doing your jobs," Erik hissed

Pandora looked up at him and then looked at Marie, she walked up to her and grabbed Marie by her apron. She brought her to the spot and sniffed it then walked over to Erik and nuzzled his bleeding hand.

" Master your hand it's bleeding," she said

" I cut it on something," he said simply, " It's a flesh wound."

" It is not, it's bleeding like the devil," She said

She undid her apron and dabbed it and he hissed in pain. She poured some whiskey on it to clean it and he just looked at her.

" You truly worry about small wounds," Erik said

She looked at him and then just placed pressure on it until it stopped. She looked at it and bandaged it up tightly and then cleaned up the mess on the blood red carpet.

" Master, are you well?" she asked

" Of course I'm well," he snapped, " Who are you to ask if I am well? You and those other fools ask stupid questions."

He sent her away and Marie sighed, Erik looked out his window and placed his hand on the pane.

" What fools do I have in my home," Erik thought

He left his study and went to his room to rest for the rest of the evening, skipping dinner once more.


	10. A Future Unexpected

****

Chapter 10: A Future Unexpected

2 months

Erik found himself on the verge of breaking away from everything even his servants. He wanted nothing more than to be alone and starve himself from humanity. Erik looked at his disfigured reflection and his scared hand.

" I have become disfigured everywhere. My hand has become ugly," Erik whispered

The door opened and Colette looked in.

" Comte, I have your things," she said

Erik did not look at her, nor answered her. He just stared out and Colette walked into his room and placed the clean clothing upon his bed. She walked off shutting the door and walking downstairs. Marie walked up with tea and breakfast for him and Colette sighed.

" He's becoming bones," she said

" That is why you have to hand feed him," Marie said

" It's so scary," Colette said

Marie walked up and entered Erik's room and she walked over to him. His mask rested on the bedside and rested the tray down.

" I've brought you a simple meal, why don't you try eating that," Marie said

She poured him hot tea and handed it to him the cup. He took it and just sipped a few sips, then handed her the cup back. She handed him a pill and a glass of water and he took it.

" That will make you feel better Erik," she said

Erik leaned forward and placed his hands over his face.

" How can I live when I have no purpose in life?" Erik whispered

" You have a reason to live, Meg," Marie said, " and your investments."

Erik sighed and shook his head.

" Meg has run away," Erik said

" She is in Belgium studying dance, she returns soon," Marie said, " She will return to you. Now eat, before you starve your body of nutrients."

Marie lifted a bowl of hot soup, she brought the spoon to his lips and he ate. He just stared out as he did and she looked at him seeing no life in his eyes.

" Erik, oh poor Erik," she thought

Erik looked at Marie and then turned away. He stood up ever so slowly and gain his balance, he made his way to the window.

" Erik, what draws you to that window?" she asked

" My past, my window looks out westward towards where She is," Erik replied

" Then don't look that way, because she doesn't matter, she is not in your future Erik, Meg is," Marie said

" She will always matter!" Erik shouted, " She will always matter!"

" No, Erik she's abandoned you and left you to be lonely," Marie said, " a woman like that does not matter."

" Lies all of it," Erik said, " Don't speak unless you know what you are saying."

Marie stood up and walked over to Erik as he remained staring out. She placed her hand on Erik's face and turned it towards her.

" Let it go Erik, she doesn't belong to you, you are building a palace for another woman not her.," Marie said, " She's out of your life."

Erik looked at her and then he shook his head. Marie hugged Erik and stroked his head as she heard the sounds of crying. She whispered encouraging words for him to move.

" You are a wonderful man without darkness," she said, " rise up from the shadows."

" I can't, it's apart of me," he said

" You can and you will Erik, you have things that keep away from it. Your music, improve your music," Marie said

Later that dreary morning, Erik emerged from the confinements of his darken chambers. Erik was dressed in his finest clothing as though he were to meet some one of importance. Erik's dark figure dressed the stairwell with his dark shadow and continued to the music room. The servants watched him in awe and wondered what had caused him to emerge. Marie got the servants back on their feet and cleaning continued through out the house.

Though dark and deary, there was a slight bit of happiness under the darkness. Delilah and Pandora even shared that happiness as they trotted behind their master. Candles glistened through out hallways scaring off the hints of death. Curtains were pulled back to let light in, to ward off fear of hiding secrets.

Erik sat at the piano and pulled out some music and began to play the classical piece. He stopped and looked at it and then looked up in the distance, as his serenade continued. Erik rose from the piano and lifted the violin and began to play it for awhile. Delilah and Pandora watched him as he closed his eyes playing, they waged their tails to the music of what seemed like happiness.

By the afternoon, Erik walked out to find that curtains were pulled back and light pierced through his darken estate.

" What is the meaning of this?" Erik's powerful voice questioned

" Light Comte," a servant said

Colette walked towards in his direction and he gave her a look.

" What have you done to my estate?" Erik asked

" Nothing monsieur," Colette replied, " The windows are wet from being washed and there's no point in ruining the curtains while they're wet."

Erik looked at her as she placed clean cloths in each room for the servants. Marie and Claire folded Erik's clothing and brought it upstairs. Erik looked at them all and walked off to the stables. He looked at his black stallion and brushed him, then climbed on to his back. He preferred when going on a joy ride around his land to ride bareback, but when it came to a professional manner, he road with a saddle. Erik raced across his lands and stopped once he had come to the hills. He got off and looked at his large estate and gave a content sigh. The horse nudged him and he looked at the stallion

" Its beautiful is it not Caesar?" Erik questioned

The horse gave a nay and Erik smirked and looked at it.

" It's missing something still," Erik said

He removed his coat and tossed it over Caesar's back. The horse looked at him and nudged him, he snatched the white mask off Erik's face and Erik looked at the stallion. Erik took the mask and slipped it back on, then heard the sounds of a carriage coming up the gravel road. He got on Caesar and rode off to the estate and then left Caesar to the stable hand. Erik climbed the steps and entered his estate, then walked to his study.

Gaston walked to the door hearing the large door knocker. He opened the door and saw Meg standing there.

" Young Meg you have return," Gaston said

" Yes, is the Comte about?" she answered

" He went for a ride, but he will shortly return," Gaston said, " Please, come in."  
He took her luggage and she walked into the dark estate and looked about. She noticed a change and looked at Gaston.

" Has something changed around here?" she asked

" No, Mademoiselle," Gaston said

Meg nodded and the study door opened and Erik walked out, he saw Meg standing there.

" Sweet Meg," he said

Meg looked up and smiled at him as he descended down the stairs, his flowing cloak behind him and his finest attire on. He took her hand and kissed it and Meg looked at him and kissed him.

" How was your trip to Belgium?" he asked

" It was wonderful," she said, " I never danced so much in my life."

Erik smiled and presented his arm to her and she wrapped her arm around him. He looked at her, she was very different and presented herself differently.

" Meg you look different," Erik said, " It's a good different, but what did you change?"

Meg looked at him and kissed him and then guided him away from the house. She wanted to tell him something right away.

Once they were far enough away Meg stopped him and Erik looked at her.

" Erik, I've missed you so much," she said

" Please, don't tell me there's someone else," Erik whispered

" No, not at all," Meg said

She grabbed his hands and kissed them then looked into his eyes. She removed the mask and touched his disfigure face.

" Erik, I'm with child," she whispered

" With child?" Erik asked, " Who's is it?"

Meg smiled and said, " It's yours, this child is yours and only yours."

" I'm going to be a father?" he asked

" Yes," Meg replied, " My mother doesn't know yet. I wanted you to be the first to know."

Erik couldn't believe it, but he was happy inside for both him and Meg. He kissed her and pulled her into his arms.

" Oh, this is wonderful," Erik whispered

" I was hoping you would be happy," she said

She kissed him and Erik held her into his arms. He felt that the missing piece had just been connected to save his sanity.

" They're happy about something," the gardener said

" It's about damn time," Claire said.

They leaned against the railing and waited for the news on why there was finally happiness in the Comte's estate. The other servants walked out and stood there waiting for orders just as they always did.

" There's finally going to be a little happiness in this blasted house," Claire said to them, " Smile damn it."

The servants remained on emotional and Claire shook her head. Marie walked out with Colette and Colette walked over to the railing and leaned over it. Marie shook out some of the bed sheets and laid them out to dry, then looked at the servants.

" Claire help me with these bed sheets," Marie said

" Not now Marie, we're watching the master and his lady friend," Claire said

" Now," Marie said

Claire sighed and got to work and Marie shoed the gardener off. Colette laid out the other linings. She laid out clothes that had been washed and took down the other clothing.

" Marie, is the master going to ask his lady friend to marry him?" Colette asked

" I don't know child," Marie said, " Erik is very different than any of us, his mind changes very often."

Colette sighed and looked at the red roses opening and then the other flowers.

" I'll tell you one thing though, his lady friend looked very different. Her clothing seemed to say something more…almost as if to say she was with child," Claire said

" That girl is to proper to get pregnant," Marie said, " She wouldn't sleep with the master until someone suggested it be the best cure for him."

" Oh, is that so?" Claire said, " Then perhaps he's picked the right one this time."

" Yes, someone who he desires most," Marie said

Later that afternoon, Erik and Meg spoke of marriage and plans for their future. Meg looked at Erik as he wanted to please her.

" Erik," she said

" Yes?" he questioned

She stood up and grabbed his hands and said, " Please, may I stay here until the baby is born. You see I'm still suppose to be in Belgium still and my mother thinks that. She doesn't know I am with child and I'm so afraid she will disown me."

Erik looked at her and shook his head, he grabbed her hands.

" You can stay her as long as you want," Erik said, " and I will take care of you. I won't leave your side."

He kissed her hands and then kissed her.

" We will marry in private if you wish and once the child is born have a beautiful wedding," Erik said

" Yes, I would like that, can we get married soon?" she asked

" Yes, tonight we will get married," Erik said


	11. Blessings for a Forsaken Angel

****

Chapter 11: Blessings of a Forsaken Angel

Erik and Meg stood before an alter and a priest wed them that night. Erik's life with Meg had already started when they slept with each other. Erik knew from there she would not abandon him and would save him from his darken past. Marie and Gaston watched as they witnessed the marriage between their master and his lady love. Erik kissed Meg and they were now husband and wife.

That evening continued with music played by the servants and celebration for welcoming Meg to the house of a thousand tears. Erik took her outside and kissed her on the candle lit veranda and then showed her the land she now owned with him. The money he had earned for three years became her money as well. Everything was now half hers and she told him she only wanted a new life with him and their baby.

" Erik, what will my mother think?" Meg thought

Erik took her in his arms and they looked out in the distance.

" Let me tell you a story my beautiful angel," he said, " One that will make you rethink your decision."

****

Flash back

20 years ago ( 1853)

Erik watched from box five as the rehearsals went on and he listened to the instructor scolding the chorus girls, including young Madame Giry. He could only smile under his half face mask finding that one day none of those girls would listen to such an old woman. He fled once he heard the doors open and went into the shadows of the opera house. Erik went down a couple sets of stairs and down a hall then up another set up stairs where he entered under the stage. He then came up into the shadows and climbed the ropes into the rafters. Erik watched from there and then smiled and let something fall to give the instructor a scare. The girls jumped and the old woman screamed a terrifying scream. Young Madame Giry laughed and the other girls looked at her.

" Are you not scared?" they asked

" No," she replied

The instructor looked around and Erik jumped down and wrapped his cloak around tapped her shoulder.

" Forgive me Madame," he said

She turned around and screamed and Erik vanished into the shadows. The instructor ran out to tell the managers of the Phantom. Madame Giry smiled and walked off and went down below to hear a slight chuckle.

" Erik," she called holding a candle

Erik looked up and stood up in her presence.

" Madame," Erik said

She smiled and Erik looked at her taking the candle from her hand. She sat down and looked at Erik.

" Is there something wrong Antoinette?" he asked

" You're my dearest friend Erik," she said

" There is something wrong….your leaving the Opera Populaire," Erik said

She silenced him and said, " No, Erik not at all…I can't leave you without someone caring for you."

He took her hand and kissed it and she looked at him.

" I want to tell my husband something, but I don't know how…I'm afraid to tell him because then he might get worried," Madame Giry said

" Why should you be afraid that he might think it's too soon?" Erik asked

Madame Giry looked at Erik and then sighed.

" I'm with child," she replied

" With Child?" he asked, " And your afraid?"

" I want to tell him, but I don't know how?" Madame Giry said

" You need to tell him before it is too late, cause when it becomes to late you will be forced too," Erik said

Madame Giry nodded and hugged Erik and promised that she would tell him soon. Erik spent several days watching Madame Giry and finally watched her tell her husband. He had never seen the couple so happy until that very moment.

****

End of Flash Back

" Nine months later a beautiful baby girl was born and 20 years later she grew up. Now married and with child with the same decision to make," Erik said

Meg looked at him and then hugged him tight. She kissed him and promised she would write her mother before it became to late.

So, Erik watched Meg and she did as she promised and wrote to her mother telling her about her marriage and being with child.

For the first few days of their marriage Erik and Meg spent time away from servants and the estate. They wanted to learn about each other, though Erik knew pretty much everything about Meg since she and Madame Giry lived in the opera house after Meg's father past away. Meg learned a little about Erik and found that he was not bitter any longer about his past.

Marie and Gaston watched as Erik changed from his bitter state and his estate changed for the best. Meg's gentle touch brought hope to everyone and the estate became lighter. Erik learned to deal with the ignorance of his servants and continued to teach Colette, which it was not long after that she was sent away to be tutored under someone else. Erik and Meg looked forward to their child's arrival into the world. Erik finally found that missing piece when he kissed Meg for the first time as his wife. He was renewed and hopeful for his future.

7 months later

Darkness touched the morning light, it began to rain and thunder. The dogs paced with Erik as he waited to hear news on Meg. Meg had suddenly fallen ill and he knew it had to deal with the baby that she carried. Erik was afraid about the idea of child birth and heard that most mother's never made it through. Erik had called the man with all the answers, his friend and investment friend. The doors opened and Erik looked up, everything stopped and Olivier looked at Erik.

" Well?" he asked

" Well," Olivier said

The dogs whined as they too waited news with their eager master. Erik rubbed their heads and looked at Olivier.

" Speak man what is wrong?" he asked

" Erik, your wife is doing fine," Olivier said

" The child?" Erik asked

" Is well," Olivier said, " I believe your child is…"

" What is it?" Erik asked with eagerness

" Perfect," Olivier said

Erik breathed a sigh and the dogs braked and Erik walked into the room. Marie wrapped the baby into a soft blanket and laid it in Meg's arms.

" Erik, come see your son," Meg said

" Son," he whispered

Erik walked over and looked at his son as he stood there.

" Perfect," he whispered

" Perfect just like his father," Meg replied

" Nothing like his father," Erik said

He sat beside Meg and Pandora and Delilah jumped on the bed, Erik pushed them off the bed. They gave him a look and whined as they wanted to see what all the excitement was. Meg placed the child in Erik's arms and Erik looked at the child, he just stared at his son.

" He's beautiful," Erik whispered, " So perfect."

Erik walked to the window and opened the curtain, the sun pierced through the clouds and welcomed the beams entered the room.

" My beautiful son welcome to this world," he said

" Maurice," Meg whispered

" Maurice," Erik repeated, " It's a beautiful world now that you are in it."

Meg smiled and Erik looked at Pandora and Delilah as they looked eager to see the new arrival. Erik tapped his leg and they stood on their back feet and sniffed Maurice. Erik looked at Meg and walked over to her.

" My beautiful wife, who gave birth to you Maurice," Erik said

By the fall of the next year Meg and Erik went to Paris and visited Madame Giry with Maurice. Meg and Madame Giry had a long talk as she held her grandson and congratulated the parents of a beautiful son. There was more celebration once they had their marriage blessed at Notre Dame. Madame Giry welcomed Erik officially into the family, though he had always been apart of the family since her marriage to Meg's father.

As the seasons came and seasons went, Erik watched his son grow into a young boy. He learned many things in the family business and Erik taught him about music as well.

By the time Erik's son was 8 years old he was no longer an only child. Meg had a daughter and Erik was now obligated to his daughter Agatha, to teach her the family business. Meg assured Erik she wouldn't be into that and wanted her daughter to dance like her.

Both Meg and Erik watched their children grow and gave everything they desired. Erik's earnings became double each year and so he gave his children plenty of money for their schooling in their future.

When Maurice was 16, Erik sent his son to the finest school in Paris where he would learn only the best ways to invest his money. Agatha was sent to a school of dance and art, where she was taught how to dance and sing. Erik looked at his family as they showed contentment and Erik knew the time would come where he would see death as his new companion. Erik lived his life to the fullest and without regret, he walked to a room and there he opened a music box. He lifted a ring and studied it and there held it for the first time in 17 years.

" I wish to return this ring to her, but I dare not travel there," Erik thought, " on her tombstone is where I will lay it. I will out live her."

Meg entered the room and looked at Erik as he stood there. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

" My dear husband, there is no more reason to fear the past," Meg whispered

" And I will never fear it again," Erik said

Meg smiled and Erik turned around and looked at her.

" You are more beautiful each time I see you," Erik said

" You are becoming senile Comte Montague," she said

" Am I countess?" Erik questioned

He smiled and kissed her passionately and they walked off together.

9 years later

Erik and Meg went to Paris where their son had a surprise waiting for them. Agatha followed her parents as they walked up to the apartment. Erik and Meg walked up together and knocked on the door. Maurice opened the door and welcomed them in and kissed his mother on her cheek and shook his father's hand.

" What is the big surprise?" Erik asked

" Well, it's not here it's somewhere else," Maurice said

" You make me climb these stairs and its not here, I'm not as young as I use to be son," Erik joked

" Don't worry old man, I'll take care of you," Maurice said

Agatha looked at her brother and then walked downstairs before they did. She looked at her older brother now 25 years old and engaged to a beautiful young woman, that he met in a shop. Agatha, now 17 and seeing a young Comte from northern France and the son of a formal business associate of her father's. Meg and Erik walked down the stairs with their son behind. Erik, was now 64 and had led a good life, he was not at all expecting to see the next few years. Meg, strong in health compared to her husband in the last 9 years, she took care of most the finances and the reconstruction on their grand estate. Maurice led them to a carriage and he took them to a place where memories were welcomed. The carriage stopped and Erik turned and looked to see the Opera Populaire, it sparkled with a fresh coat of paint and a poster announcing the reopening. Erik got down carefully and stared at the opera house, Meg grabbed his hand and gasped.

" Welcome Father to the Opera Populaire," Maurice said

Erik walked towards the front door and breathed deep, tears fell from his face and Meg followed.

" It's beautiful," Meg said, " Maurice how did you get this?"

" My partner and I bought it and fixed it up, Agatha, sister would you do the honors of being the first chorus girl?" Maurice asked, " and Mother would you be our instructor like grandmother was?"

Meg smiled and looked at Erik and he nodded and Maurice looked at Erik.

" And there's always your role father as the Patron of the Opera Populaire," Maurice said

" Another way to get money I see," Erik said

" Come on Father," Maurice said

" I would be honored," Erik said

Months after getting sponsors the Opera Populaire opened and Maurice official opened it with the raising of the new chandelier, that looked close to the original one. Erik, Meg, Agatha, Maurice, his fiancée and his partner stood in front.

" The Phantom of the Opera, what do you have to say about that?" a reporter asked

" There is no Phantom of the Opera, he's a myth and will remain as one," Maurice said

" Then you should look beside you," a voice from the distance said

People moved and a couple stood there and suddenly everyone took pictures.

" It's the Vicomte de Chagny and his wife," chatter began

Erik looked at Christine and Raoul and Meg did the same.

" He stands before you," Raoul said, " The legendary Phantom."

" Comte Erik Montague," Christine said

Erik walked down and the press looked at Erik and he laughed.

" Fair Countess, you speak so sharply," Erik said

" It's good to see you Erik, you are looking well," Christine said

" As are you," Erik said, " For a bitter woman."

He turned away and walked up the steps and Raoul looked at Erik. Raoul and Christine climbed the stairs and stood next to Maurice's business partner.

" So, does this end all rivalry between the de Chagny family and Montague family?" a reporter asked

" I hope so," Maurice said, " My father and my business partner's father have been rivals since the day one woman walked into their lives."

Erik looked at his son and then the picture was taken.

1914 (15 years later)

Erik walked with his son across the land and Erik looked at his son.

" When your as old as I am you will wish that you did more in life," Erik said

" I have, I've expanded our business to America," Maurice said, " and the Montague fortune has just tripled."

" That sounds wonderful," Erik said, " How is your wife Maurice?"

" She is fine, our son and daughter are taking lessons from a tutor at the Opera Populaire," Maurice said

" That is wonderful," Erik said

Maurice looked at Erik and said, " Father how is mother, she is well is she not?"

" She's is well, her work continues as she writes our tale on paper," Erik said, " Beauty and the Beast….is what she has called her story, but I'm afraid the title will be more than a Beauty and the Beast story."

Maurice laughed and they returned and Erik looked at his lands.

" Your sister and her husband have traveled all over Europe and some of Asia, I don't see why they travel so much," Erik said

" They're just getting use to these new crafts called planes, their suppose to be really handy when it comes to traveling," Maurice said

" And these cars, what happened to the horse and carriage," Erik joked, " I can hardly understand modern science."

" The Vicomte and his wife have bought one why not invest in a car father, the horses are old and used for show," Maurice said

" I'd be damned if I traded my horses and carriage in for one of those stupid machines," Erik said, " It's the classics that keep this world going round."

Erik sighed and walked up the stairs and stopped, he breathed deep and Maurice looked at him.

" I can only walk so far before breath is gone," Erik said

Maurice looked at his father and then looked around, the estate was different, old and artistic.

1919 ( 5 years later)

Erik looked at the rose tied with the black ribbon. He tied a ring to it and placed it on the tombstone.

" You have served your purpose in my life, now I must bid you good bye," Erik said

He leaned forward and kissed the tombstone.

" Christine Daaé , it's only been hell with a little heaven," Erik whispered

He walked off upon hearing people coming and he watched from the distance in the shadows. He saw his rival being wheeled to the tombstone, he held something in his hands and Erik knew right away what it was.

" I see, you have found it for her," he thought, " It was my gift left to be found."

Erik watched as Raoul sat the music box onto Christine's grave. He saw him thenlooking at the rose and he looked around. Raoul only wondered. Erik vanished from sight like a phantom.

" I rest my life in your hands now, you may take me," he whispered

He walked to three tombstone and knelt down beside them. He placed his hand on one and rested his head against it. The tombstone read: _Loyal wife and beloved mother, the Countess Montague. 1854-1919_, the other tombstones read: _Young forever and immortalized as angels, young Montagues never die only fall asleep. André and Capucine 1900-1919._

Erik closed his eyes and his hand fell to his side and he took in the last sweet smells of the world around him.

" There once was an angel forsaken, but then a servant girl came and changed his life, she was hated by him, but in the end she helped him find his guardian angel. Blessings for a forsaken angel. May he rest in peace now," a old woman said

" Grandmother Colette, it's time to go," a voice said

" I'm coming," she said

" Good bye Erik Montague, until tomorrow master," she said

She placed a red rose on his grave and placed the white mask under his picture.

**THE END**


End file.
